Deadiest Sin
by Mea Ann Potter
Summary: Just a story that I started. The story is my own take on Twilight. Also there will be My Chemical Romance parts
1. Chapter 1

_**Deadliest Sin **_

There are many sins in this world such as pride, envy, gluttony, lust, anger, greed, and sloth. But the deadliest sin is falling in love with someone that you know that you can't have but will be willing to give anything for. That is what I think anyway, you don't have to believe me, but it would be wise to because I have lived through it longer than you have.

I thought it was going to be like any other day, but I was wrong. I was sitting in my first class of the day. I was sitting toward the back so I would not get caught looking out the window like I did every other day. Today the clouds had opened up like the gates from hell and let it be known that they were not in a good mood today. Many people in my school would say that they like the sunshine and all the sand that is on the beach that we have in our town. As I sit there in my class, I am looking out the window and into the rain that is pouring down into the ground as it soaks up the water. I am not like the others I loved the rain and the darkness. I hate the sun and the cheeriness, it all make me want to puke. My mind is jumping mind to mind picking up what people are thinking. Nobody has anything good to hear about so I go back to listening to the teacher and watching out the window. A few minutes into that my mind jumps from the teacher to a kid walking past the class.

"Wow the new group of people here are hot."

I wonder what that was all about until the bell rang, that is when I leave the room wondering about the piece of information that would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The deadliest Sin

Note 1: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did but I don't.

Note 2: I don't own My Chemical Romance the band I wish I did though.

Note 3: This fanfiction is based on some parts of twilight but has nothing to do with the book Twilight. I am just using the facts from Twilight to help me write this. Sorry to all those who thought that this had Bella, and Edward in it. I might in later chapters put them in it but I have to finish this before I decide to put them in.

As I left that class I wanted to think to myself about what I had heard but that was not that easy. It was never easy for me to think to myself, when you hear what others have to say and are thinking about. This was a rare time that I wished that I didn't want my gift. As I kept going my head picked up more and more thoughts. Some were about people's days, friends, lunches, and some were about the new group of people. I was walking down the hall when my brother walked up next to me and said,

"Anything worth my wild?"

I then said,

"Well maybe. I have been picking up that there is a new group of people in the school now, and that they are hot looking." I told him without looking at him.

"Wow that is neat. I have not seen them, have you?"

"Well I did just learn of them, so no I have not. See you at lunch." I said leaving him for my next class.

When I got into the classroom I saw that the teacher was pulling out the TV. This meant that I would have a free bell. When he got it into place he went over to the windows and looked out a blind. Instead of clouds and grey light that had been out there, came a beam of sunshine. This was not good; sunshine and I do not mix. Just then there was a gasp from a girl from the front of the room. Both the teacher and 

I looked to the girl. I thought that maybe the girl had cut herself on something. That would be bad as well, but she had not hurt herself; she gasped at the sight of the guy who had just walked into the room. The teacher walked toward him, and I took this to be a good time to make sure that the blind didn't come open again. After I fixed it with care I sat back down to take a better look at the new guy.

So there you have it the second chapter of The Deadliest Sin. Sorry that it took me so long to get it up but I am very lazy when it comes to having to type stuff up from paper. I mean I have like a good 20 pages of this story already writing it just takes me so long to type them out. Plus I mean I should be studying for my finals so I can have some hope of passing this year. This means I don't know when I will post the next chapter. I hope it will be soon because I like to see that others like me writing too.

Please read and review for me. If you did it would mean the world to me!!


	3. Chapter 3

The deadliest Sin

Note 1: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did but I don't.

Note 2: I don't own My Chemical Romance the band I wish I did though.

Note 3: This fanfiction is based on some parts of twilight but has nothing to do with the book Twilight. I am just using the facts from Twilight to help me write this. Sorry to all those who thought that this had Bella, and Edward in it. I might in later chapters put them in it but I have to finish this before I decide to put them in.

He was about 5ft 6in. maybe 5ft 7in. His skin was very white, like he had been locked up in a house for a whole year. His hair stood out greatly against his skin. His hair was shoulder length. It looked stringy almost greasy looking. I don't think that it was greasy, but I couldn't get a good look. It was also midnight black. He wore some makeup on his face. There was eyeliner, and gash eye shadow. The eyeliner looked like it had smudged. He wore a white button down long sleeve shirt. There was a bright red tie around his neck. He wore simple black dress pants with a black belt. Also he wore black and white converse shoes.

He and the teacher were talking when the bell rang again. That bell was to let everyone know that they must be in their classrooms. The others noticed that the teacher was busy, so they started to talk among each other. This lasted only about 5 or so minutes when the guy sat down near me; and the teacher began class.

"Good morning class. I am well aware that you know that we are going to be watching a movie today, but before I turn it on let me introduce our newest member of our class. His name is Gerard. He is new here. His family moved here from New Jersey. Please don't bug him today. The move here was really rough on him and his family. With that Mea will you give him your notes for this chapter?"

"Very well Mr. Barry" I said opening my binder getting the notes. I looked over to him; he was looking at me odd like. I handed over the notes, then went back to looking at the front of the room; where the teacher was turning on the movie. The movie was about what we were learning.

During the movie I looked over to Gerard, both time that I did that I caught him looking at me. As soon as he saw me looking at him he went back to watching the movie and taking down the notes. At the end of the movie the bell rang and I like ran out of the room, forget the notes. This kid was just weird and I didn't like him one bit. I was now walking to where my brother's class is so we can walk to our next class.

Please review.

There you go I wrote up chapter 3!! Go me this is the 2nd chapter that I posted this week. I might even write up the next chapter soon. I hope you liked this chapter. Oh by the way it might sound like I was stalking Gerard to find out this info that I wrote up for him. I took a long time to pick out each of the things that I wrote about Gerard. So you all know I am a huge fan so that is why I did this for each band member. So I will stop there and stop the rambling So please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

The deadliest Sin

The deadliest Sin

Note 1: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did but I don't.

Note 2: I don't own My Chemical Romance the band I wish I did though.

Note 3: This fanfiction is based on some parts of twilight but has nothing to do with the book Twilight. I am just using the facts from Twilight to help me write this. Sorry to all those who thought that this had Bella, and Edward in it. I might in later chapters put them in it but I have to finish this before I decide to put them in.

When I got there I saw that my brother was waiting for me outside his class. He was standing next to the wall. I walked over to him and then he and I started to walk to our next class. Our next class was gym, which for us was really cool. What ever we play in gym we are the best at it. The only thing that we don't like is that we have limit our strength. If we don't we could hurt the people in our class. As we were walking I said,

"I have met one of the new people that just moved here."

"Really; what is his name?" my brother asked

"It is Gerard"

"Oh wow, what an odd name. Where is he from?" he asked as we rounded the corner to the locker rooms.

"He is from New Jersey"

"Hey Mea" said a kid from our gym class.

"Hello Alex, why is everyone out here?" I asked Alex.

"Oh we are going outside to play kick ball" Alex answered.

"Oh great" I said aloud, just then my brother handed me a black hoodie that was large and black in color. He too had one but his was blue in color. We put them on and then followed Alex and her friends to the field that we were going to play on.

We met up with our class on the field. My brother and I stayed away from the others. After a few minutes the other class whom we would play with. Those people and our class got together and started to talk, when someone called my name. I looked to see where that voice was coming from.

"Mea! Over Here" said the voice. I turned around and there stood like 10ft away was: Gerard.

"Great, be right back." I said to my brother and slowly made my way over to him.

"Hello Gerard we meet again, what can I do for you?" I asked him as I got to where he was standing.

"Oh nothing just wanted to say thanks for the notes, here is yours back. I finished copying them during the class, but you left the room so fast I couldn't give them back to you." He said to me, then handing them over to me. I said thank you, then walked back over to my brother. I thought that I would be safe and he would leave me alone but I was wrong Gerard and the group of people with him had followed me to where I was standing.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Um I was wondering if you could tell me some of the kids in this class." Gerard asked me.

"WHY ME?" I asked him looking stunned.

"Because you are the only person that I know in this class."

"Fine, but you have to tell me who they are." Said my brother.

At this point I was getting a major headache from all the thoughts in my head. This was the only class that I was in pain. Now my brother had to add to my headache by talking.

"Um my name is Gerard. Who are you?"

"His name is Nicouis" I said as I looked at the guys that were all standing behind him.

Please review.

Wow this is so cool that I just finished this chapter the day after I did the other chapter. I hope that you all like this story. I am having so much fun writing this because I get to write about My Chemical Romance and the best book ever which is Twilight. These are two things that I like in my life other than my boyfriend and my family to. So please review. Love all of you Mea Ann Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

The deadliest Sin

The deadliest Sin

Note 1: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did but I don't.

Note 2: I don't own My Chemical Romance the band I wish I did though.

Note 3: This fanfiction is based on some parts of twilight but has nothing to do with the book Twilight. I am just using the facts from Twilight to help me write this. Sorry to all those who thought that this had Bella, and Edward in it. I might in later chapters put them in it but I have to finish this before I decide to put them in.

The first was maybe 5ft 9in or 5ft 10in. His skin was a shade darker than Gerard's skin, but it was still pale. His hair was just as dark as Gerard's hair but it was much shorter. It was not greasy or stringy but still somewhat odd looking. He like Gerard wore makeup, but his was much different than Gerard's makeup. His eyeliner was black too, but was much thicker. The eye shadow was not gash but coal black, it had been applied as if he had been punched in his eyes. The clothes that he was wearing were almost the same thing as Gerard's clothing. His shirt is a simple black button down shirt. There was a red tie around his neck that went well with the shirt. He wore black jeans with a bullet-studded belt. He wore black converse shoes to match the rest of the black that he was wearing.

The second was short compared to the others. Even to me he is short. Maybe 5ft 3in or maybe 5ft 4in. His skin was pale too, but more normal looking than the others. His hair is what made me wonder if he was gay or not. His hair on the sides had been shaved down really far. The hair that was left on the sides was dyed red. The back was gelled so it was stuck up in all different angles. That part was dark black. Down the middle of his head was what might be called a Mohawk. It went down the center of his head and across his right side of his face. He too wore makeup, not as much as Gerard or the other kid. There was not any eyeliner on his face, but there was eye shadow and a lot of it. His eye shadow was not gash or coal black but blood red. It was on the eyelid plus under his eyes. Unlike the others he had his nose, lip, and ears pierced. His ears were gauged. This person's clothing style was different than the others. He had a red button down shirt on He wore a black tie instead of a red one. H is pants were black jeans. To finish off his look he wore simple black combat boots.

The third person was the tallest of them all. He was at least 6ft or 6ft 1in. His skin was much darker than the others. It looked like he had gone tanning the day before and got too much of a tan. His hair was about the same length as Gerard's hair, which is shoulder length. Now this kid had the most amazing hair ever. His hair was all curly; it was not an Afro but looked like a bad perm. His hair went all over the place. His hair was not black like the others his was brown. He wore no makeup like the others. His clothes were different too. Instead of long sleeves like the others he wore a simple black short sleeve shirt. He wore no tie unlike the others. His pants were tight black leather pants. He didn't wear converse or combat boots, he wore simple black boots that went well with the outfit.

The fourth and final person was the most normal and odd person there was out of the group. He was 5ft 0in or 5ft 10in. His skin was pale, and had a tint of pink on his face. His hair was like short but in the middle it was standing up straight. His hair was neither black or brown but blond. He wore no makeup, but did show a pieced lip. His clothes were way out there. His shirt was a black button down shirt. He wore a tie that was red. He like the other kid wore black leather pants, but they were not tight or loose, but just right. On the outside of pants he wore black tie up combat boots. To top off his look he wore a black trench coat with its collar up. His look was very odd but it was his look.

Please review.

There you go the next chapter. I had so much fun writing this chapter. I had so much help from my best friend coming up with the perfect outfits for the band members of My Chemical Romance. I hope that you like it so much please review I love to have some reviews people I will give you cookies if you do!!


End file.
